


Steve was dumb, no surprise there!

by shootfortherarls



Series: TFLN Twitter tweets [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Inspired by Textsfromlastnight on Twitter, M/M, and if you squint harder you can see LOVE, fluff if you squint, kinda nsfw, mature - Freeform, modern time, these will be short series, wow I love the thought of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: “You would not believe who I just fucked on my lunch break”(TFLN, Twitter)





	Steve was dumb, no surprise there!

**Author's Note:**

> kinda should be sleep because I have work in like 6 hours and have not slept at all :) but I’ve been watching harringrove edits and crying over Billy sooo here you go bros!!  
> (Edit: I never finished it in one night and I continued writing this at work, enjoy even more BROS :))

Steve never really thought he’d enjoy hanging out at the tiny ice cream shop as much as he did, but he had liked it enough to apply there and land a job. His first week was absolutely shitty, most of the customers were his old high school friends and they would always obnoxiously walk in with airpods in their ears as if they weren’t about to talk to another human being that was servicing them, Steve Fucking hates them,but he has gotten used to them but he doesn’t hate them as much as he hates the familiar tanned face and neatly combed hair that walked through the door. 

“Harrington? This is the last place I thought I’d ever see you,” 

It’s Billy, Billy Hargrove to be exact, even though Steve doesn’t even want to say his full name in his head, the guy is a beefed up, steroid ridden, cocky asshole and Steve admits that he wishes he could ban certain people, including those idiot guys from his graduation class and especially including the jerk in front of him.

”Hargrove, how are ya? Still in Hawkins after all huh? Because last thing I remember you telling me was that you needed space and you were moving back to California, but I could be wrong so,” Steve replies in the most monotone voice ever and he wants to punch himself for still sounding so petty and upset after three years, he’s 21 for fucks sake, act like it now.

”Well I guess if you must know, I had went out to Cali for like a year and decided it wasn’t for me, so I moved back here and I’ve been here ever since, I’m surprised we didn’t run into each other sooner, but then again, if I’m remembering correctly, you never much liked going outside unless you truly had to so I guess things didn’t change much for you too?” Billy’s tone is just as demeaning and rude as Steve’s so Steve can’t really blame Billy for being an asshole because he started it.

“Can you just order your ice cream so we don’t have to tolerate each other any longer,” Steve huffs as he rolls his eyes at Billy.

Billy grins and place his hands on his hips and it’s kinda at this moment that Steve realizes just how good Billy still looks, he’s a little bit more buffed up than before but it’s settled nicely on his body, like not too defined but a natural type of muscle that almost just makes Billy look more beefy than muscular, and he’s wearing one of those muscle tees that Steve truly could not get enough of when they were together, his hair is slightly gelled up but looks like it’s starting to curl because it got wet and then Billy has on these grey shorts and Steve’s obviously seen tons of people talk about when guys wear grey shorts and you can see everything behind the pants and Steve knows Billy definitely wore those sweatpants to get attention, attention from who though is the real question. Steve must’ve been staring too long because then Billy’s crossing his arms and grinning at Steve over the counter and he’s raising a smug ass eyebrow at Steve and Steve just totally wants to die at this point.

”Are you going to order something? it’s going to start getting busy at this time,” Steve questions.

Billy’s still smirking and he blinks once, before he does a quick glance over Steve’s body, if Steve hadn’t been watching Billy as intently as he was, he would’ve missed it but he was watching Billy and now he has to pretend that the way Billy had looked over his body and slowly bit his lip, wasn’t bringing back flashbacks of their late night drives to diners that soon ended up with Steve in the back of Billy’s car, laid out and legs spread wide as Billy fingered him until he came on Billy’s leather seats and Billy would look over Steve’s body the same way he did a few seconds ago.

”I’m ready to order,” Billy smiles as he leans on his right elbow that’s against the counter and he begins to drum his fingers on the wooden counter with his left hand.

Steve glances at Billy’s drumming fingers, then Billy’s face and then back at the ice cream as he motions for Billy to proceed with his order.

”I’d like to have you,” 

Steve looks back at Billy’s face again, Billy’s eyes have this look of determination, he’s serious, he’s real fucking serious and Steve would be a dumb bitch if he accepted this offer, but then again, Billy’s wearing those grey sweats and his shirt is tight and Steve knows any girl or guy would die at that offer. Steve’s so goddamn screwed.

”I’m sorry?” Steve questions, pretending as if he didn’t hear Billy loud and clear.

”I’d like to have you, in the back of my car, riding me, ya know, like old times,” Billy shrugs as if he’s simply talking about ice cream in public and not his dick in Steve’s ass.

”Billy!” 

Billy lets out a laugh and Steve hates that he loves that sound, he hated that he missed that sound.

”C’mon Steve, I know you miss it, I definitely miss it, three years without meeting you after school, rushing to one of our houses, fooling around until our parents came home, you were always so good for me Steve, always so warm,” Steve rolls his eyes and crosses his arms as he leans away from Billy’s close, intense stare.

”So wet,”

Billy adds as he licks his bottom lip, the lip Steve used to bite softly as he came all over Billy’s hands and kissed Billy the deepest Steve will probably ever kiss anyone.

”I just want to touch you Steve, just a simple kiss, I just, missed everything about you,” 

and Steve knows Billy just wants to get in his pants, and Steve’s going to be a dumb bitch because soon he feels his arms being thrown up in defeat and he knows he’ll probably regret his decisions later on but he still lets himself give in to Billy’s pleas.

”Fuck, Billy, just ugh, meet me in five minutes in the parking lot, I’m on lunch break soon, this does not mean we’re fucking,” Steve rolls his eyes and turns his back to Billy, he lets out a quiet, nervous sigh.

”I’ll see ya soon, Stevie,” Billy taps the counter and Steve turns to see Billy give a final wave before leaving the store.

Steve hears Robin before he sees her.

”Steve, was that Billy fucking Hargrove, what the fuck?” 

Robin’s eyes are wide as she sees Steve’s annoyed face and walks behind the counter to clock in.

”Didn’t he like move as soon as he graduated, I never really understood the hype I mean yeah he’s definitely not my type but he looks like a goddamn character from Shrek, I just don’t get it, but I’m still shocked to see him though, thought someone would’ve murdered him by now, more specifically you,” Robin grins as she scoops a sample of pumpkin pie ice cream and elbows Steve playfully.

”Yup, it was him alive and in the flesh, I would definitely not murder him, he’s not worth going to jail for,” Steve laughs and Robin chuckles as she throws away the used sample spoon.

”Since you’re here now, I’m gonna go on break, thirty minutes, i’ll be back,” 

“Don’t murder Billy Hargrove on your break,” 

And Steve wants to laugh, in fact he should laugh because he definitely wasn’t going to murder Billy Hargrove, if murdering Billy Hargrove was nervously riding his dick in the back of Billy’s 2013 blue Toyota Camry, then yeah he was definitely murdering Billy.

-

Steve walks to the mall’s parking lot which is underneath the mall and looks like it would belong to a rich, high tech type of building because there’s gates and shit, but the gates don’t work and the mall is free to anyone, including Billy the asshole and honestly it’s not very hard to spot Billy, he looks sketchy as hell, smoking a cigarette next to his car and it looks as if he’s searching for someone to kidnap rather than waiting for someone.

”How long we got Stevie?” Billy questions as he tosses his cigarette to the ground and walks to open the door for Steve, a habit Billy did their senior year of school and Steve’s kinda shocked Billy still did it.

”29 minutes since I walked from Scoops Ahoy,” Steve answers as he climbs in the passenger seat and waits for Billy to enter the driver’s seat

“Hope you can cum in twenty eight minutes,” Billy smiles as he grips Steve’s thigh gently.

”Billy, if anything is going to happen, you’re going to tell me all about the real reason you broke things off with me, you didn’t need space, because if that were true you would’ve stopped thinking about me and I wouldn’t had, had to hear from multiple mutual friends on Instagram about the two ex boyfriends you went through within three years of us not being together,” Steve crosses his arms as he stares at Billy across the seat from him.

”Okay, the truth is, I wasn’t ready, I was a dumb jock, who just wanted to hook up with the first guy I truly liked but then you were different Steve and I liked you way more than just being a hook up, and I liked you way more than even wanting to date you, I used to think about marrying you, how we would’ve adopted kids and shit, it scared me so fucking bad I just thought I had to get away and I’m sorry for doing that to you because you never deserved that and that’s part of the reason I’m here now, to say I’m sorry,” Billy huffs as he touches Steve’s cheek, it’s one of the genuiest reactions Billy would never admit that he actually did that.

Steve knows Billy could just be saying this to get in his pants but if that were the true case, Steve knew Billy would’ve just expressed that he only wanted to fuck and he would’ve got mad that Steve even questioned him about his absence but he told the truth, it’s admirable enough to Steve and Billy looks good enough that Steve doesn’t even care that there’s tons of alerts going off in his head telling him to stop because at the end of the day, Billy chose him, Billy chose him to come back, and it may just be for the sex, that’s something Steve can’t really judge on but Steve’s certain that along with the sex, there’s raw emotion there and Steve may just be in this car waiting for Billy to make a move, but he feels his heart plummeting to his stomach as Billy begins to lean in, Steve’s feelings are there and loud and raw, that’s the only way to explain it to himself and the fact that he’s about to hook up with his ex during his break at work.

”I missed you too Billy,” Steve sighs as he gives in to Billy’s warm, familiar neck kisses.

Billy presses one last kiss to Steve’s neck before he’s climbing to the back of his car and grinning at Steve’s excited face.

”I would always come back to you Steve, I really want you to know that, I don’t want you to think I just want to fuck you,” Billy states as bsteve reaches the backseat and Steve kinda hates that Billy said that, he wants to hate Billy but he knows he could never and that’s the honest truth, Steve instead does the one thing he knows best, derailing the conversation instead of talking about his feelings.

”Can you just fuck me right now Billy, we’ll talk about our feelings later, we have 20 minutes now,” 

Billy blinks in shock but Steve’s quicker in his reaction as he mouths at Billy’s neck and begins to run his hands up Billy’s shirt, he hopes Billy doesn’t notice, Steve caresses Billy’s waist so gently because in that moment he wants to remember the way Billy’s body feels right now, remember the slightly raised bumps to Billy’s tanned body and the way goosebumps slowly raised as Steve’s hands went higher, actually, Steve kinda wants Billy to notice this.

“Steve, take your shorts off,” Billy mumbles as he rubs his hand down Steve’s thigh.

Steve shudders before pulling back and quickly taking off the shorts, he still has his fucking shoes on and yet he’s in a hurry to get the shorts off, just to have Billy’s dick in his ass, Steve’s the epitome of dumb bitch syndrome, or desperate bitch syndrome, he has it all for Billy fucking Hargrove. 

Billy’s watching him intently and Steve could truly cum just from Billy’s blue eyes following his every move, Billy used to do that a lot and it always made Steve fall even deeper than he already was for Billy. 

It doesn’t take long for Billy’s fingers to be nudging at Steve’s hole, after he had Steve suck on his fingers and if Steve looked into Billy’s eyes as he did it, to get Billy more worked up, Steve wouldn’t exactly admit to that yet. Steve’s looking at Billy’s thick fingers enter his ass, Billy’s between his legs, his mouth is hanging open as he fingers Steve more, Steve knows he has like fifteen minutes left so he grasps Billy’s other hand that’s resting on Steve’s stomach and lightly squeezes. It’s enough for Billy to know Steve’s ready.

”Fuck, I really missed this Steve,” Billy repeats.

Steve groans as Billy spits in his hand and grips his dick, Steve revels in the way Billy flutters his eyes closed as if he couldn’t even contain himself touching his own dick, Steve also revels in the way Billy’s dick leaks even more as Billy repeatedly spits in his hand to wet his cock, Steve thinks Billy doesn’t even really need spit, he’s leaking so much cum already, but he doesn’t say, he just can’t watches as the cum oozes over and Billy groans more as he does one last tug on his dick and Steve’s eyes trail up to Billy’s face finally to notice that Billy’s eyes were on him, Steve closes his eyes to calm down the flutter in his stomach, Billy presses his cock against Steve’s hole and suddenly Steve feels Billy’s lips press to his forehead, he opens his eyes to see Billy leaning down to kiss him affectionately on his head, it’s a shock, but also not really, because Billy was passionate in doing certain things and it wasn’t really surprising, Steve never expects it when it happens, the kiss to his forehead as Steve subconsciously leaning up to feel more comfort from Billy, Steve wants to imagine that he feels Billy press closer to him. Billy begins to pull out of Steve before sliding back in easily because of the mix of both their cum and spit, Steve’s already leaking, on his stomach, his thighs, his ass, all for Billy, because he missed Billy, he missed everything about Billy. 

Steve still wouldn’t admit that to anyone yet, he just enjoys feeling Billy thrust into him until Billy’s cumming and he doesn’t warn Steve because he’s Billy and that’s what Billy Hargrove does and Steve hates that he loves that about Billy, and Steve cums soon after Billy, gripping Billy’s back and Steve would probably sound like a horny idiot if he admitted that the after effects of cumming with your ex that you still thought about frequently every time you took a shower and your hand wandered down to your crotch, felt like home, everyone would look at him like he was stupid, and maybe he was because he just fucked Billy Hargrove in the back of Billy’s car and let Billy cum in him, Steve was a dumb bitch, it was no surprise.

-

He’s late as hell when he gets back from break, Robin has a line that reaches the door on the ice cream shop and she glares at him as he rushes behind the counter, before she gets a word out, Steve blurts out a huge fucking statement no one that’s truly smart would say, but Steve’s dumb so he says it in front of three teenage girls. 

“You would never believe who I just fucked on my lunch break,” 


End file.
